The present invention generally relates to a Debris-Shield-Protector-Blocker-Guard, System Clog reducer, Deflector Embodiment System Device Apparatus for use in a Swimming Pool in front of Skimmer Intake, its Skimmer Basket, its water in-lines, the Weir, Pump and Motor debris Basket. Especially for reducing, stopping and or preventing non-water type items from being received into the filtration system through the pool skimmer, weir, etc., causing problems or requiring costly and expensive repairs. The present invention is a multiple purpose one piece unit pool tool, that is of multiple section and of varying length/size parts that are joined in known manners and means, whereas and when combined and or is molded as a one piece unit, has multiple functional capabilities for use by a pool owner who can use it in numerous ways.